Maxine Fujioka
Maxine Chiyo Fujioka is the character that represents the ninth tier of the Tarot Arcana, Justice. Personality * ✔ dedicated * ✔ loyal * ✔ intelligent * ✔ focused * ✔ decisive ** ✖ sanctimonious ** ✖ power hungry ** ✖ sore loser ** ✖ "guilty until proven innocent" ** ✖ mentality ** ✖ reckless ** ✖ narrow minded ** ✖ stubborn Biography As the international liaison for a huge company based in Japan, Ginjiro Fujioka found himself on many, many overseas business trips. A good portion of those trips sent him to the branch in London, so he became a regular patron of one hotel he'd taken a liking to. Working as the concierge of that particular hotel was Harper Tamerlane, and the two struck up many conversations during his time spent there. Eventually love blossomed and they got married. A few years later Maxine came along, named for both of her grandmothers. Ginjiro permanently transferred to the London branch to help raise her, and their family was complete. It didn't take long for problems to set in in the marriage. Ginjiro was a very strict authoritarian type, while Harper was anything but. It had started out as a case of opposites attract, but the more time they spent together, the more they realized that one thing couldn't hold them together forever. Or rather, Harper realized it. Try as she might, she couldn't sway her husband's mind about anything, and she was upset to see her daughter following in her father's dictator-like footsteps. Unable to handle the stress, she wound up in the arms of another man, and Max was only just out of middle school when the affair came out. Ginjiro filed for divorce, and while Harper also wanted it, she fought long and hard to gain custody of their daughter. She wanted to take Max away and "fix" her, "fix" what the strict parenting had done to their once-playful little girl. It was a grueling few months of court hearings and Max's pleas to stay with her father falling on deaf ears, but finally everything was finished. Harper moved in with her new mate, and Ginjiro and Max left to live in Ginjiro's hometown of Seichō. Shadow World Shadow Self While the party fights to reach her, Max's Shadow self stands with her back turned to them. The Shadow proclaims that the world is diseased, full of evil people that deserve nothing but death. The only way to cure the world, is to end it. Demon Max's demon takes the form of Fenrir, who is trying to bring about Ragnarök to purge the world so it can start again, in his image of justice. He slams down ice attacks, representing the ice Fenrir was trapped in, in a (failed) attempt to prevent Ragnarök. His savage jaws can also tear into the party in physical attacks, and his final move is Swallow Whole, wherein he chomps a party member entirely in his teeth and absorbs the damage the attack does as health. He only performs this move at 1/3 or below of his max health. Fighting Style junk here Extra Info junk here Class Schedule ---- Relationships The Fool: junk here The Magician: Frisco Byrd junk here The High Priestess: Shiori Miyazono junk here The Empress: Nix Shinko junk here The Emperor: Adrian Rowe (Takanashi) junk here The Hierophant: Aoiko Mizushina junk here The Lovers: junk here The Chariot: Seiko Morigawa junk here The Hermit: Solita Kodoku junk here The Wheel of Fortune: Kano Tamotsumori junk here The Strength: Hoshiyo Shindou junk here The Hanged Man: Komorebi Tajimahinaraki junk here The Death: Hideaki Mitsugi junk here The Temperance: Ax Music junk here The Devil: Hikaru Akiba junk here The Tower: Takuma Hanyu junk here The Star: Ikki Komatsu junk here The Moon: Sora Tsukino junk here The Sun: Roscoe Kearney junk here Category:Characters